Recently, in addition to communication performed among a plurality of predetermined apparatuses, communication by freely establishing communication connections between digital apparatuses which are close to each other and transmitting information to and receiving information from arbitrary nearby apparatuses is widely performed.
There is a communication connection establishing method which is performed according to, for example, a Bluetooth(®) smart (popular name, Bluetooth Low Energy: referred to as BLE hereinafter) standard.
However, if a master apparatus establishes a new communication connection with other communication apparatuses in addition to a communication connection which has been already established, agreement or the like on a communication start position between the apparatuses is not defined in, for example, the specification of a BLE standard.
Accordingly, there is a problem that, when a communication connection of a master apparatus with a plurality of slave apparatuses is established, the number of stops and starts of power supply for power saving in the communication apparatuses increases.